The Elemental Goddess
by JCqueen
Summary: A new enemy appears in front of Amu! However she isn't the average evil girl... She holds a HUGE secret, but not only that... she's extremely powerful! This is the promised remake of "The Lost Twin" although it's changed a lot! :P Please read and review!


**The Elemental Goddess**

**By: JCqueen**

* * *

**A/N**: Hey! I'm back with a new story! Actually this is the remake to "The Lost Twin." The basic storyline is similar to it, but I feel that this new one is much better. :P Thanks to the people who waited for this! Enjoy!

Btw, this is after Amu and the Guardians save Ikuto. It's before Shugo Chara Party, which I personally don't like. But that's just me…

* * *

**Chapter One**

"Hurry, Amu-chan! You're going to be late!"

"You can do it, Amu-chan!"

"Let's go, desu!"

"I know, I know!"

Amu ran out of her house in a hurry, leaving her mom, who was shaking her head yet laughing. The incident with Easter was now officially over, leaving Amu with a new problem at hand—Ikuto. He left right after the fight with Easter... well actually right after the kiss he gave her. Amu unconsciously blushed at the thought of reliving the memory.

Ran noticed right away. "Amu-chan is thinking about perverted things!" she sang out.

Amu's face turned an even brighter shade of red. "BE QUIET! I WAS NOT!"

Miki snickered. "Yeah, of course you weren't! You were probably imagining you and Ikuto together. Reliving that kiss, aren't you?" The three charas laughed while Amu turned her head away and walked away briskly.

"Ah! Amu-chan! Wait!"

Soon they arrived to the school grounds and Amu quickly composed herself. Even if the incident was now over, that didn't mean that she should break her cool and spicy image.

"Good morning Hinamori-san!"

Amu looked to the voice and nodded. "Morn'in…"

Then all of a sudden someone jumped on top of Amu's back. "Amu-chi!"

Amu knew without looking that it was Yaya. Must she jump on her back every day? It was totally ruining her image… Yet it felt warm inside knowing that there will always be people out there caring about her.

"Hey, Pepe-chan!" Ran, Miki, and Su went to her.

"Amu!" Rima waved to Amu and walked over. "Yaya, get off of her already!"

Yaya skipped off of Amu's back and straighten up. "Okay, okay… Sheesh!"

Kusukusu giggled and waved to the other charas.

"Good morning, everyone!" Nagihiko walked over to the group and smiled. "Hello." He said, directly to Rima.

She looked away quickly. "Yeah, whatever…"

Nagihiko grinned and looked around. Temari and Rhythm flew towards the others and said hello. "Hey, where's the King?"

Before anyone could say anything, Tadase came towards the group. "Good morning."

"Fear not, commoners! I, the king, am here!" Kiseki announced to them. Like always, the rest of the charas ignored him, leaving him in a fit. "HOW DARE YOU COMMONERS IGNORE ME?"

Everyone laughed Tadase spoke up. "Oh, by the way, the Founding King wants to talk to us after school."

All at once, everyone stopped laughing. "The Founding King? Why?" asked Amu.

Tadase shook his head. "I don't know… Maybe about what happened yesterday?" Everybody exchanged glances.

"Okay… But I doubt that there anything he doesn't know already."

They continued to walk into the school, oblivious to the stares of the students.

"Look! The Guardians are walking together today!"

"See that cape! I want one sooo much!"

"They look so cool, especially Hinamori-san!"

As if on cue, Amu looked up at the whispering group of students and flashed a quick smile at them.

They gasped and bent their heads together in deep conversation.

"Hey, Amu-chi! Do you need to still keep up that image of yours?" Yaya asked.

Amu shrugged. "I don't know… Maybe… Sort of? … Yeah…"

Yaya thought about this for a minute and gave up. "Okay, whatever."

The Guardians walked on and parted ways to go to their own classes.

Soon enough it was the end of school and they met up and walked towards the planetarium. In the dark they saw two tall figures inside it. Exchanging a few glances, the Guardians kept walking nearer.

Then it was close enough to see the faces of the two figures. One was the Founding King… and the other was Easter's director.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope everyone liked it… I know that it was really short so sorry… But at least it's a start! The next chapter will come out soon and it will probably be longer and not so filler-ish… I just made up that word… Haha Thanks for reading and please review! I will accept anything from praise to criticism! Wait for the next chapter please!


End file.
